UCUC
by ChanRou
Summary: I see." Sakura finally said. "We'll just have to see in the end won't we...Sasuke?" he didn't reply. She started walking towards him. He didn't move. Formerly know as "We'll Just Have To See". While before update:Lack of Inspiration.
1. We'll Just Have To See

**Hello Plpz!! hugs Well, here we go. YAY! Ok ok on with the story...Probably takes place after Ch.371 of the manga.**

"Sasuke!" yelled a red-haired girl.

"Shut the hell up Karin.Sasuke is sleeping, and you know how moody he gets. Don't get any ideas either.Knowing you, you'll try raping him again."

"Shut up! You're probably just jealous Suigetsu."

"Where's Juugo?" he asked looking around.

"How am I supposed to know? Oh hey look over there!" he turned around to look where the pointed but nothing was there. He turned back to find she wasn't there.

"Damn you Karin!" he yelled far off, to no one is particular.

"Now that I'm away from him..."she smiled slightly as she walked into the beaten down hut.

"Sasuke-kuuuuuuun" she walked in and saw he wasn't there. "Where did he..."she started, Suigetsu finally caught up with her and walked in. She figured it was Sasuke and flew into his arms.

"Woah. You're getting...friendly." he said slyly as his hands traveled downward. She soon realized it wasn't Sasuke she was holding onto."

"What the hell!?" she yelled while aiming a punch toward his head and missed. Suigetsu cackled as she almost lost her balance.

"Well, you're the one who came onto me bitch."

"Hmph.Whatver."

"Naruto! I thought you knew where Sasuke was!" a pink haired kouinoichi screamed."You baka!"

"L..listen Sakura-chan. I still know where he went, but I don't think we should, erm, bother him right now. Besides, I'm not so sure you could handle it."he said softly, avoiding her intense glare.

"What exactly do you mean? I told you already! I'm over him!" she was turning red with anger while pumping chakra into her fists.

"N..now S..Sakura-chan don't..."he didn't have a chance to finish as he was sent flying back from the punch he just received.

"Sh...listen." she whispered while bringing her index finger to her lips. "Do you sense that chakra?"

"One of the members of team Hebi...I recognize it." Sakura scowled. She didn't love the idea of team Hebi...Sasuke belonged to team 7 or team Kakashi...no one else's.

"I see...let's go guys." she said to everyone.

"There you are Juugo. We need to go c'mon." Suigetsu commanded, relieved that he had found him.

"Tell Karin to come here."

"She is way back there! Why anyways?"

"Because, I think these are the Leaf Village nin."

"Hn?" he looked around. "I bet you are just over-reacting." Juugo just crammed his head back into the bush.

"No, look." he moved for him to see.

"Well, well. I guess they really are here after all.he smiled showing his shark-like teeth.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Oh, hello bitch! We were just..." she pushed him into a tree. She then went into the hole in the bush.

"I thought I sensed their chakra." she pondered for a moment."We should tell Sasuke." she finally said.

"No shit." Suigetsu said back. Her head was filling up with rage.

"Why you..."she didn't finish because she spotted Sasuke walking towards them.

"SASUKE!!" she came running towards him.

"Hn..you should really keep it down." he still had his cold emotionless face on.

"The leaf nin...what are your plans now Sasuke?" Juugo asked quietly.

"Hn."

Naruto and Sakura were perched in a tree behind them, much to Sasuke's knowledge. Karin was currently passed out. She had tripped on while running towards Sasuke and hit her head on a tree stump.

"It's been a while, Naruto." Sasuke said calmly while turning his head around. Sakura eyes widened. 'Oh I am so gonna bitchslap him...not even noticing me.' she thought angrily. Her and Naruto had thought up a plan though. She would be the first to attack.

"Sakura. Go, now!" Naruto whispered very quietly. "Hai." she replied nervously. She grasped the katana from Naruto's back. She leaped out of the tree ready to attack.

"Hmmm..what's your name again?" he was only playing with her head and she very well knew this. Still, it made her more and more agitated.

"You bastard!" she yelled at the top of her voice, running towards him at top speed. She swung the katana towards him but missed by inches. He was too fast for her. She swung the katana again. but this times Sasuke caught and broke it with chidori. She gasped.

"Poor Sakura, still as weak as always." he smirked.

"Well, looks like you remembered my name Uchiha." He was a little surprised at her attitude. No Sasuke-kun anymore eh?

"Well, not the little annoying, obsessed fangirl I used to know." he smirked once more and activated sharingan." But still quit weak."

"Why I outta..."

"Outta what?" he appeared behind her. "Are you gonna kill me _Sakura-chan_?" he said these words while whispering into her ear. "Or at least try to?" Naruto decided this was enough. He ran towards Sasuke with nothing but anger.

"Rasengan!" he shouted. Oh yes, he was furious.

"Let go of her!" he yelled fiercly. Sasuke did let go of her, right after knocking her out.Naruto's rasengan burnt out as he pulled out the katana attached to his back. Sasuke did the same and the sound of swords clashing could be heard throughout the forest. They seperated and Naruto went in for another swing. He missed and Sasuke ended up cutting him on the leg. He went back for more and was thrown back into a tree. He got back up as Sasuke walking away. He turned around at the last second to see Naruto running towards him. Right before he went to strike, he heard a groan and then someone finally spoke. "Stop."

"S..Sakura-chan..."Naruto studdered.

"Stop this you IDIOTS!"she screamed at the top of her voice while slowly getting up."Naruto. You said it yourself, we didn't come here for it to end up like this." she started to sob."We cam here to bring Sasuke back. Because he needs to be home right?" she let some tears pour down. She had now successfully caught both of their attention. And so were Suigetsu and Juugo. She limply stood there barely crying, letting her feelings come out for the first time in years.

"This is why I didn't want you to get involved S-"

"SHUT UP!" He was surprised that she yelled at him with such anger and frustration.

"Why? Why Sasuke?" she lifted her head up a little."Why didn't you take me with you or at least let me and Naruto help!? Aren't we your allies?! Why won't you let us help you?!" he looked away. Even he couldn't stand the hurt look she was giving him.

"No. I don't need help but..." he paused a minute as if thinking."I won't return to Konoha either." Pain strook her heart as he said these words. There was a loud smack of thunder. The sky grew dark and it began to rain. What seemd like days, were actually minutes passing by as they just stood there in the rain. Juugo and Suigetsu took Karin back to the hut awhile ago so it was just team 7 again.

"I see." Sakura finally said. "We'll just have to see in the end won't we...Sasuke?" he didn't reply. She started walking towards him. He didn't move.

"I accept you...and I forgive you...Sasuke..." she said while tracing her fingers down his back. Naruto looked away. She slowly wrapped her arms around his torso from his back. She could feel him tense.

"I still believe...you'll come home...oneday..and I'm gonna totally kick your ass too." she let out a chuckle.

"Hn." he took her hands off of him and quickly escaped. It was just Naruto and Sakura now, in the rain. One with a a broken heart, one with relished anger.

"Let's go...Naruto.

"Hai, Sakura-chan."


	2. Best Friends

**So, I have decided that I will finish this!! I have written a few chapters already so now I just have type them(joy..) xD**

**Well, please enjoy and please don't be mad that I haven't update ANYTHING in a long while. As for my Soul Eater fic, it may take a while because I have to finish my SasuSaku fic and a NaruHina I am working on. So here it goes!!**

It had been two months since their encounter with Sasuke. She still couldn't get over what Sasuke had said.

**Flashback**

"But...I will...I will not come back to Konoha."

**EFB**

As she reenacted the moment in her head, she thought she had heard a little remorse in his voice. She shook her head and sighed.

"It must be my imagination, I guess I am just getting my hopes up to high." she mumbled and sighed again. She felt a pain in her heart and accidentally let a tear escape.

"Sakura-baka, you promised. You promised yourself that not another tear would be shed for him." As she mumbled these words under her breathe she let even more tears escape as her sobs became louder. Her thoughts took over her as she sobbed.

'I guess..I still love him. I don't want to but...I can't help it...my heart says yes but..my mind keeps saying no. No one knows. No one knows the love I have for him. Nor do they know the pain OF loving him. It's been this way for the past 4 years, I have never really been able to let go. Why...why am I so stupid?!'

As the tears flowed, she tried to think of anything to get the subject out of her head. She started to think about all her friends and what great things in life she already had. Her thoughts led her to Hinata. Hinata had become her best friend in these past two months. She had accompanied her on the way back from their mission to once again find Sasuke. She giggled as she thought about the many times Hinata would blush just being within a distance of Naruto.

'The idiot will never realize it though.' she sighed once again.'Hopefully, one day, he will open his eyes and see. And who knows, maybe Sasuke will too.' she smiled at the thought.

"Keep dreaming Sakura." she said to herself, closing her eyes. She suddenly heard a slight 'creak' as she slowly turned around to see no other than Hinata herself standing by the door frame.

"Sorry, the door to your apartment was unlocked so I let myself in." She said shyly as a slight blush tainted her creamy cheeks.

"That's ok. I have nothing to hide." she said while smiling and turning back around to the window she had been longingly staring out of for some time. Sakura groaned as she noticed it was starting to rain again. Of course, this only brought back even more sad memories.

"Sakura-chan..." Hinata crept up behind her and her hands on Sakura's shoulders."I'm sorry about everything that has happened and all but it hurts me to see you so depressed lately. Please cheer up Sakura-chan. Naruto-kun will bring Sasuke back, you just have to be patient." Sakura put a small grin on her face as Hinata headed for the kitchen to retrieve two cups of tea.

"Here, Sakura-chan." she handed Sakura the hot cup and sat her own on the nearby coffee table. She took in a sharp intake of breathe as she tried to read the expressions on Sakura's face. She was looking out of the window again, like she would always do these days, like she was waiting for something she knew would never come. Hinata bent over as to where she could see the rest of Sakura's face. She grasped her hand in her own. Sakura gasped at the sudden feel of human skin then calmed down realizing it was only Hinata's hand.

"Listen Sakura, trust me. I believe in Naruto-kun, and you should too.I know what it feels like to love someone who never acknowledges you or acts like you don't exist most of the time." she looked down while a faint blush appeared.

"Hinata..." Sakura's tears had now stopped completely. "Look at me Hinata." Hinata did as she was told. "How about...we just..let go for a while?"

Hinata looked surprised by her words. This look of surprise was also mixed with a look of confusion.

"Look. We both love two of the most stubborn people to ever roam this earth so how about we turn the tables a little?" Hinata looked very confused now. Sakura sighed yet another time.

"Maybe if we stop giving them attention they will realized we have given up on them, so then, they would have be confused about what's happening right? So when they have started to notice a change...we should do what us girls do to get a man. Seduce him or whatnot."

A look of confusion still remained on Hinata's face.

"S..S..Seduce them?"

"Hinata, haven't you ever had "the talk"? Your sixteen now for crying out loud!"

Hinata sighed.

"Ok.." Sakura started again."When two people like each other very much then.."

"SAKURA-CHAN! I know what you meant! I just didn't know why we had to do that!" The blush that reddened her cheeks was flaming.

Sakura giggled.

"You have alot to learn my friend..."


	3. Oh No

**Hai Guyzzz! Okay, yeah this story is taking a little turn..xD But for the best, promise! So enjoy #3!**

_**RECAP!:**_

"Hinata, haven't you ever had "the talk"? Your sixteen now for crying out loud!"

Hinata sighed.

"Ok.." Sakura started again."When two people like each other very much then.."

"SAKURA-CHAN! I know what you meant! I just didn't know why we had to do that!" The blush that reddened her cheeks was flaming.

Sakura giggled.

"You have alot to learn my friend..."

_**CARRY ON!**_

They were both startled as they heard loud roars outside of Sakura's home.

"What the hell..." Sakura stated rather loudly. They both darted to have a closer look out of the window, and didn't like what they had seen at all. Who on earth could that be, being pulled on some sort of wagon, by most elite ANBU in Konoha. Yes, this was definitely unusual. It was very hard to tell who they were because of the blanket draped across them and the many people that crowded the street. Sakura glanced at Hinata. It was as she had feared. No, it couldn't be.

"H..Hinata?"

"Naruto..kun." Sakura gasped.

"N..no. It can't be. You must be mistaken Hinata. He wasn't even supposed to be out of the village!" She suddenly felt a wave of panic hit her. She came to a realization that maybe, just maybe that other person was... She was suddenly released from her thoughts when a loud ring came from the phone.

"H-hello?" It came out as a choke, but it was enough to where the person on the receiving end could understand her.

"Sakura! I need you at the hospital now! And bring Hinata with you, her abilities could serve us in positive ways as well!"

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama." She quickly hang up the phone and started to hustle to the door. She slowed down as she noticed Hinata was still in shock and staring out the now dreary window.

"Let's go Hinata!" She grabbed her wrist rather harshly and once again headed for the door. While heading down still crowded streets of Konaha, she twisted around to see how Hinata was doing. She was practically dragging her all the way through town. Sakura gasped. Hinata looked paler than usual and had tears in her eyes.

"Hinata-chan, it's gonna be ok, we just need to hurry to the hospital! Tsunade-sama needs us!"

"H-hai!" A newfound energy boosted her and she started to keep the same pace as Sakura was running. With Hinata running this way, they were at the hospital in no time. Hinata spotted Tsunade before Sakura, who was may I add searching franticely for any sign of the female hokage.

"Sakura-chan! Over there!" She tapped Sakura on the shoulder and pointed in Tsunade's direction.

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura was still panting by the time she reached her master.

"Ah, about time both of you get here!" she breathed a sigh of relief.

Sakura started again. "We saw a wagon, led by ANBU, who?" when Tsunade didn't answer right away, a saddened expression came on both Sakura and Hinata's face.

"As you might have guessed, it's Naruto. He's not dead, oh I don't think that boy could ever die, but he is seriously injured." She heard Hinata let out an intake of breathe that was mixed with pain as well as relief. She then spoke up in a whisper.

"Th-there were t-two people." Tsunade's eyes slitted for a moment.

"Come again?"

"Th-there were two people, Tsunade-sama." She spoke with more confidence and voice this time.

"Correct."

"Who is it?!" Hinata and Tsunade both stared at the emerald eyed girl for a few seconds, due to her loud outburst.

"Well..." she started. By the was Tsunade looked at the floor and trailed off with her words, she knew exactly who it was. It was HIM. That bastard that is so stubborn and is never satisfied. That bastard that she loved. Hinata and the hokage were both expecting a very emotional response from Sakura, but all she did was nod her head, forwarding Tsunade to continue.

"Well, Naruto as you might have guessed, went to go look for him again. And apparently they smacked each other up pretty badly, eh?" She gave a lighthearted laugh.

Sakura giggled."Just like...it used to be..just probably not as violent." The other two women giggled in response. Sakura surprised herself when she felt a tear escape from her eye. She quickly brought her hand up to wipe it away, hoping the other two didn't see.

"Tsunade-sama." Sakura and the said person looked Hinata's way. "I volunteer to take care of Naruto in his healing process. I have qualities in the medical field as you know."

Tsunade took a moment to consider this and eventually agreed.

"Okay, on one condition." Hinata patiently awaited her instructions. "You two better be hooked up by the time he is released home." A scarlet color struck across Hinata's face while the two higher medics smirked.

"H-hai." She responded, still blushing.

"As for Sasuke..." she started again.

"I'll do it."

"Sakura, are you sure?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I can handle it."

"Fine." Inside, Tsunade was welling with fear. 'This could mean trouble..' she thought frightfully.

"Well, what are you two waiting for? GO!"

"Hai!" They shouted in chorus.

"That's the spirit!" She smiled as she saw the retreating figures of the two girls. Her smile soon disappeared as she thought of the paperwork she had yet to do. "Gah, I need some sake.."

**SO?! How was it? Was it too suckish? Well, this is basically just the beginning of this story. So please look forward to more! And remember! REVIEWSFASTER UPDATES**

**Was I fast enough for you this time?**


End file.
